


Around Them....

by Computercat1008



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfictions! [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Family Secrets, Gen, I'm Sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Sleep Deprivation, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: The Sanders Family was pretty normal. Four children, a dad and an uncle in one house. Sounds good right?Enter Virgil Conquest, a thirteen year old who has many secrets tucked up his sleeve. Everything may seem normal with this scrawny child until you start digging a tad deeper.Logan, Patton, Roman, and Dolos (Deceit) were not expecting a brother quite like this.





	1. I Can Talk Easier

**Author's Note:**

> New series! Woot woot! It's gonna be a good one. With the end of OM&M coming up, I might as well make a new series!

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey. I still can't shake the feeling that someone's gonna root through you when I'm asleep. But you already know this. So, I think I'm going to get adopted soon.. but I dunno. Thomas seemed really nice and I felt.. safer? Calmer? I could talk easier to him then Alexandria, for sure. He was really enthusiastic and excited when he was talking to me, which balances out my worried, anxious and guarded personality. I'm kinda hoping he does adopt me... But I can't get my hopes up too high. Heaven knows I'll get hopelessly crushed if I do that, it's happened before. What was it like getting bought? Will getting adopted feel like that? Getting to go some place else just to be someone else's? Am I treating you well? Who am I kidding, this guy won't want a piece of emo trash like me. Thanks for listening.. I should give you a name sometime like I told you before.._

_Until next time,_

_Virgil Conquest_

* * *

   Virgil was laying on his bed, headphones over his ears and music playing through them. It was a calm day for once, nobody bothered him so far, and that was good. Everybody was too busy worrying about the guy looking to adopt. No kids coming into his room to torment him, no workers coming to scold him for being too loud, (Even though it was his roommate, Pranks, making all of the noise) and certainly no Alexandria coming up here and bothering him. All was quiet up in his room, and he was quite content with that. Of course, all good things must be brutally stabbed in the heart with a stick sometime. (He came up with that spin, and he likes it better). Alexandria, the adoption manager, opened the door loudly. It scared Virgil quite a bit, but didn't wake up Pranks. The manager stood in the doorway with a Stern look on her face.

"Virgil, Thomas would like to speak with you. I don't know why anybody would want to speak with  **you** , but he wanted to talk with each and every child. I objected, like any sane person would, but he said "How bad could he be?". Enough rambling, get down there before I kick you down the stairs." Alexandria spat subtly, but Virgil could see right through it. He nodded and took off his headphones, then made his way downstairs. Thomas, as he was called, was sitting in one of the fancy white chairs (the furniture he got was way worse) and staring absentmindedly into space, drumming his fingers on the armrests and humming some sort of Disney tune. Virgil sat down on the chair facing the other, anxious to get this over with. Thomas still hadn't noticed him, but Alexandria cleared her throat, snapping the guy out of his daze.

"Oh! Sorry about that.. I'm Thomas Sanders, what's your name?" Thomas asked the emo facing him with curiosity.

"Virgil." Virgil responded. See, Virgil doesn't like talking to strangers. Due to his anxious nature, he couldn't find the words to talk with people well. He resorted to using one or two sentences instead, and it worked well for the most part.

"Well nice to meet ya, Virgil! How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"How long have you been here?"

"Seven years."

"That's a loooooong time! How do ya like it here?" Thomas questioned. Alexandria nudged Virgil with her elbow.

" _Great.._ " He said through clenched teeth. Honestly, in his opinion it was hell with a capital H.

"Well that's nice to hear! On a scale from 1 to 10, how badly do you want to be adopted?" Oh. Uh. He wasn't really sure he could respond honestly to this question... Well I guess he didn't have to, because Alexandria nudged him again. He knew Alexandria didn't want him around, at all. The best way to get him off of her hands was to say-

"T-ten."

"Really? Wow you must want it really badly then!" Before Thomas could say any more, Alexandria spoke.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sanders, but Virgil's time with you is up. Now, Virgil sweetie, would you go upstairs where you will act like you don't exist and bother nobody?" Alexandria said sternly to the teenager. Virgil nodded and made his way upstairs. Thomas, out of the corner of his eye, looked very confused. Oh well, he didn't have time to  _ **care**_ about others, he had a.. a diary to write in...


	2. I don't freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear on a thing, the italics at the beginning of the chapter will happen throughout the series and they are entries in Virgil's diary. They basically convey his emotions on the subject of the chapter in a first person perspective.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: swearing (ass, shit, bullshit etc), addiction mentions.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was.. really something.. So, where do I begin? Um, well... I got adopted. But why!? I shouldn't have been adopted! Pranks should've been, he's a ball of sunshine. Or even Imaj, with his bright personality. Heck, even **Missy** could've been adopted. But  **ME!?** I don't think so! When they find out about the secret, they'll ditch me immediately! So, on a different note, the.. um.. other children aren't home yet. Thomas told me they knew about my anxious nature and the kids offered to spend time with friends so Virgil could adjust. I'm in my room right now. All of the other rooms are taken by the others, they all share rooms. Also, their uncle lives with them. He's a recovering coffee addict named Remy. His name sounds familiar, I'll have to watch him closely. Wait, shoot they're coming in. I'll finish up this entry when I'm done doing whatever the heck they make me do._

_Okay. I talked to them. I'm internally screaming. I met Remy first. He's okay. Seems too chill to be genuine. Patton was next. Very, very happy to see me. Nobody should be happy to see me. Not at all. He was confusing to me. Logan came after. More grounded than the others. Logical in everything he does. Patton said a slang word and Logan took it literally. Odd. Next was Dolos. Uh. He was.. something else. He had a snake in his hat named Deceit. The snake was cute. And then.. *shudder* Roman. Roman was the embodiment of a rip-off Disney Prince. He was singing a Disney song when he came in. Dolos and him are twins. I could tell. Roman gets on my nerves. I don't hate him, he's just annoying. I'm gonna start calling him Princey. He called me Jack Smellington. It's not my fault the adoption center didn't have showers... Or, ones for me to use anyway. I'm going to sleep and hopefully die!_

_Until we meet again,_

_Virgil ~~Conquest~~ Sanders_

* * *

Virgil was sitting inside of his room when Alexandria came upstairs in a fairly good mood.  _Uh oh._ That's never good. She shut the door quietly and was jittery with excitement.

"Virgil! You are getting adopted!! I can finally kick you out of here and NEVER deal with your Satan-esk ass again!" Alexandria said, her voice shaking. She was probably trying to contain her happiness. "Now pack up your things quickly! Your new guardian is here! It's Thomas by the way, I'll be downstairs doing paperwork with him! Come down in ten minutes!" And with that, she left. Virgil slid off of his bed and grabbed the backpack that he used to put his stuff in. He packed up two hoodies (all he had for jackets), three shirts (again, all he had in the shirt department), three pairs of jeans, one pair of pajamas, his phone, headphones, and his diary. Virgil tried to stuff in a few bits and bobs in on the pockets, and it worked well. The 13 year-old slung his backpack over his shoulder nervously. He just needed to keep up that stereotypical bad-boy attitude, show no signs of fear, and act like he cared about nothing. Correction, he  **doesn't** care about anything. Virgil glanced over at his roomate's bed, seeing nobody. He looked at the clock. He had five minutes to get down there. Virgil grabbed a pen off of a table and a piece of paper from his roommates side of the room. Virgil wrote a note saying goodbye to Pranks and the 'Wish you well' bullshit. Pranks, Missy and Imaj were the only people to ever give a shit about him. In fact, Pranks was a distant relative to him. Pranks, Missy and Imaj all shared the same secret as Virgil, though Alexandria didn't know. Virge finished up his goodbye letter with a sigh and pushed open the door to their bedroom. He made his way downstairs where Thomas was doing paperwork with Alexandria. And yes, Virgil had made sure to put on his eyeshadow. The teenager sat down on a chair, alerting the adults to his presence.

"Good morning Virgil! I'm gonna adopt you!" Thomas exclaimed, filling in the last of the paperwork.

"Why?" Was all Virgil asked.

"Why what?" Thomas asked, puzzled.

"Why did you adopt me? Why ME of all people?" Virgil questioned nonchalantly, acting like his usual bad-boy persona. What, just because he was getting adopted by a nice guy, that doesn't mean he's gonna let his walls down.

"No questions Virgil. Thomas had his reasons for adopting filth like you." Alexandria snapped. Virgil shrugged it off like it was nothing. After all, he had been accustomed to Alexandria's... Tolerance for him. Thomas looked surprised.

"Woah woah woah! That's no way to talk to a precious little bean!" Thomas retorted.

"Uh, puh-lease! You don't know that he's a-" Alexandria started, but Virgil cut her off, mimicking her words mockingly with his hand.

"Very bad influence. Yeah, I've heard that before. Not very clever." Virgil pointed out. Alexandria was fuming, but cleared her throat and began discussing business things with Thomas. All the while, Thomas was very confused about what happened. If Virgil counted how many times he wanted to kill Alexandria-

"Virgil, it's time for you to leave. Good riddance."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have a vacation. I'm sure I'll be back, Alexandria. This isn't goodbye. It's just a see ya later loser. Also," Virgil and Thomas walked out the door, and before the door shut, Virgil yelled. "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" They walked to Thomas' car, while Thomas was very confused.

"What the heckity heck just happened?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, just a problem child talking to a she-demon. Nothing new." Virgil laughed as he set his stuff in the car. "She think I'm Satan himself. Well, that b-" A car went zooming by, blocking out a word. "can go see him herself for all I care." Thomas looked thoroughly and utterly confused.

"Why does she think that?" The two got into the car, and started driving. Virgil was shocked that he hadn't had an anxiety attack yet. This guy, he could talk to easily.

"Eh, a little bit of my past sprinkled in with a heaping portion of superstition. See, I'm thirteen years old. Unlucky number. Born on 6/6/6. Number of the devil. You can see why she hates me." Virgil responded. Thomas was silent for a moment.

"But.. that would mean you're twelve?" Thomas said, keeping his eyes on the road. (Drive safely!)

"There's a lot ya don't know about me, kid." Virgil responded vaguely. The conversation died out after, and the rest of the ride was silent. After what seemed like five minutes, the car pulled into a driveway.

"Are the others here?" The thirteen(?) year old asked, getting his things out of the car.

"Nope. They're out with friends. They wanted to give you some time to adjust." The man responded. Virgil nodded. The two went to the front door and opened it, going inside. "Welcome to the Sanders Palace!"

"Certainly.. got a lot of.. eh.. Dog.. pictures?" Virgil said, looking at the mass amount of cute doggos on the walls. And.. a snake? "A snake amongst the dogs. Truly, the dogs are suicidal."

"The snake is Deceit, Dolos' pet. He's a cute little thing once you see him up close." Thomas responded. "I bet you're tired from getting adopted, let me show you your room." The pair walked upstairs and took a left.

"Who am I rooming with?"

"Nobody!" Virgil stopped dead.

"N-nobody? Don't you have, like, four other children?"

"Yeah.. they're already sharing rooms." Virgil nodded and kept walking. Thomas lead him into a room that had gray walls and a fluffy brown carpet. A bed was tucked into one corner and a closet was in the wall to their right. All in all, Virgil was impressed. Somehow the guy managed to capture his very being into a room. As he looked around, he noticed some spider curtains that made Thomas squirm. Virgil could practically feel the waves of nervousness and anxiety flowing off of the guy.

"You can leave, I'm gonna get used to this room." Thomas nodded gratefully and walked off, but said one last thing.

"Also, my brother Remy who's a recovering coffee addict should come home with the kids soon!" Oh gosh. Well, he already had one heck of a story to write in his diary today. Might as well get it over with.

* * *

Virgil heard the door unlock, so he quickly finished the first part of his entry. He hid his diary under his bed just before Thomas came in.

"Remy and the kids are back! Come down so you can meet them!" Thomas then walked downstairs. Virgil knew he was surely going to be punished if he didn't follow Thomas' orders. Then again, he isn't.. he isn't Peter or Aaron.. Virgil shook his head to clear his thoughts, then walked downstairs cautiously. He spotted five new faces. Oh no. OH GOSH NO! One of them looked like a knockoff Disney™ Prince© and another looked like a high school teacher. Two of his least favorite things. Suddenly, he was enveloped in warmth. Not like I'm sunburned kind of warmth, like I just picked up clothes out of the dryer kind of warm. He realized he was being hugged. The teen doesn't know why he's not freaking out right now. Oh no he was becoming soft. They'll use it to their advantage, they're just playing him. Right? Yeah. The warmth left him and another person stepped in front of the blue shirt wearing kid. This guy was in his late twenties and had on sunglasses and a biker jacket. He spoke.

"'Sup Gurl! The name's Remy. Nice teh meet ya!" Remy grinned behind his sunglasses. He seemed... Way too chill. Like, ungenuinely chill. He moved to the side to reveal the stereotypical dad staring at him. He got hugged by said person tightly. Virgil thought being hugged to death was one way to die, but not the death he wanted. The dad character  _ **finally**_ let go.

"Heya! It's so cool to see ya finally! The name's Patton by the way!" Patton squealed. It was odd that someone looking past puberty could be so.. childlike. Patton started chatting with him a mile a minute until the teacher dude pushed him gently aside.

"Greetings, I am Logan. It is a pleasure to meet you." Logan stated, adjusting his necktie. Patton ran off to get something, then came back with an ice cube.

"Yeppers! It sure is n _ice_ to see you!"

"Yes, Patton. I just said it was a pleasure to meet him. Oh. Is this a pun?" Patton nodded vigorously. Another guy pushed past him, looking not much older than Virgil. He had a bowler hat on, and looked like he came straight from a play.

"Ssssalutations Virgil. My name is Dolos! It's a pleasure to see you face to face." He tipped his hat and a tiny snake rested upon his head. "This is Deceit. He was also awaiting your arrival anxiously." He pat the snake, who let out a content hiss in reply. That snake was  _ **adorable**_ ~~~~, but he had to keep up his bad-boy attitude. So, when the snake hissed at him (because he was a stranger and in his territory), he hissed back. It shocked them for a second or two, until the Prince guy practically pushed Dolos to the ground.

"Greetings Virgil! My name is Prince Roman, Dolos' twin brother!" Roman belted. He could tell straight away that they were twins. Identical, probably. Virgil could tell that he was going to be annoying. The seven chatted for a while, Virgil only speaking when spoken to. And in only a few words, too. Eventually, everyone got tired of talking and headed into their rooms. Virgil shit the door to his room and locked it quietly. After all, he had an entry to finish up.

 

 


	3. I want to trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: swearing, addiction mentions, blood mentions, mentions of assault  
> Let me know if I forgot any <3

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I really want to trust them.. I do, really! I feel like after adopting me they should know. I don't wanna attack them in hunger. They should know about my whole Vampire thing. Anyways, vampire stuff aside, I had a pretty chill day today. I ate some breakfast and chatted with Deceit. Okay, by chatted I mean we hissed at each other. Deceit probably thinks it's a game, cuz he smiled after I hissed back. Remy was gone the whole day, which was good for chilling. We played some icebreakers and get to know you games, which was fun. After that, we chilled for the rest of the day. Everyone else is asleep right now, I'm going to go into town and feed. It still sounds weird in my head.. but hey? Being a pureblood has it's advantages.. and disadvantages. Mortals are hard to live with. Do you remember when you used to be a log-book on all of the best feeding places? Or what clans we had trades with? Yeah.. weird. I'll write about my hunt later._

_The hunt was successful! I'm all fed! I took the time to throw up the human food in a trash can before hand. I don't wanna risk getting sick so early on._ ***drops of blood obscure the next scentence***   _But yeah, I didn't see them anywhere._

_Until next time,_

_Virgil._

* * *

A knock on the door drew Virgil from his sleep. He rolled over on his side, facing the door.

"What is it?" Virgil asked tiredly, rubbing his tounge over his sharp fangs.

"Time for breakfast kiddo!" Patton said, his voice muffled by the door.

"Mkay. I'll be down in a few." Patton left the door, leaving Virgil to get ready. The vampire threw on his hoodie and put in his foundation and eyeshadow. He didn't look dead, that's for sure. Virgil put on his contacts (they made his eyes look brown, and kept his hypnosis from working) and went downstairs. He saw that everybody but Remy was sitting at the table with waffles. Everybody said good morning to him as he sat down. Deceit slithered up to him and hissed. Virgil hissed back at the snake, and the snake smiled. Virgil smiled back.

"Dolos, did your snake just smile at Virgil after he hissed back?" Roman asked his twin. Everybody looked at the snake, who was still smiling at Virgil. Virgil and the snake were having a staring contest. Another perk of being a vampire, you don't need to blink.

"Yeah.. I think he did." Dolos replied, still watching.

"What is happening?" Thomas whispered to Patton, who shrugged in response.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, it's adorable!" Patton squealed quietly. The snake admitted defeat by blinking, and Virgil smirked at the snake playfully.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that to best me!" Virgil said slyly, and Deceit just hissed and went back into the hat. ( ~~Im such a sucker for platonic Deceit and Virgil kill me~~ )

"I'm confused." Logan said, then started eating the waffles. Everybody else, including Virgil, ate their waffles. Good Lord these were heavenly! Virgil finished all of his waffles quickly.

"So, today we're gonna play some icebreakers and chill!" Thomas and Patton announced simultaneously. "Jinx!" They both said, pointing at each other and laughing.

"Awesome idea!" Roman said loudly.

"Satisfactory." Logan commented.

"Sure. Why the fuck not?" Virgil muttered, only loud enough for Deceit to hear. The snake poked it's head out of the hat and hissed at Virgil. Virgil just glared at him.

"Sounds chill." Dolos said, tapping the snake so he would go back in the hat.

"Great! Let's go into the living room!" Patton walked into the next room where there were two couches and a TV, as well as a remote and coffee table. "Okay, first game is: Matches! A person says one thing that they like and if anyone else likes that thing they raise their hand. Then the person who raised their hand would go next. If more than one person raises their hand, they would rock paper scissors. Mkay?" Everyone nodded. "Dad, you go first!" Patton pointed at Thomas.

"Okay, I like dogs!" Patton raised his hand.

"I like Dad jokes!" Dolos raised his hand. Virgil didn't expect that from him.

"I like the supernatural!" Logan raised his hand. Well, at least they'll still like him.

"I  ** _love_** CROFTERS!" Logan said with a strange passion in his voice. Okay then.. Roman raised his hand.

"Disney!" Everyone but Virgil raised their hands. "WHAT!! YOU DONT LIKE  _DISNEY!?_ " Roman screeched.

"Uh.. I'm not sure I know what Disney is.." Chaos broke out.

"THATS IT! TOMARROW WE'RE HAVING A MOVIE MARATHON!" Thomas yelled over the noise. It quieted down. Everybody but Virgil did rock-paper-scissors and Thomas won.

"Dank Memes!" Thomas shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Virgil immediately raised his hand.

"Hmm.. I like.. My Chemical Romance." Surprisingly, Roman and Dolos raised their hands. "Okay, I didn't peg Princey as a My Chemical Romance fan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roman asked, faking offense.

"I personally thought only edgy people liked MCR. I guess times change." Virgil said, shrugging. Roman and Dolos did rock-paper-scissors and Dolos won.

"I like Roman." Dolos said, pointing to his twin. Roman raised his hand slowly. "No. That's not in the rules." Dolos scolded, and Roman slowly put his hand back down. Thomas, Logan and Patton raised their hands. Of course they would raise their hands. They did rock-paper-scissors and Logan won.

"Books." Legit no one raised their hand.

"Well, I guess it's time for a different game then! Let's play Matches 2.0. It's like this game except it's for dislikes! I'll go first!" Patton said. "I absolutely dispise Spiders." Everyone but Dolos and Virgil raised their hands. They all looked at them in shock.

"Hey, look, spiders are cute! I once had a pet spider when I was younger and... I ended up eating it. But hey it was cute while it lived." Virgil said, scratching the back of his neck. Roman got an idea.

"What if we play a game where we tell each other moments of when we were younger?" Everyone looked at Roman.

"Sure, why not?" Thomas said. "I'll go first. When I was younger I ate a whole crayon. Patton go next!"

"When I was younger I ate a whole entire container of Play Doh. Logan go next!"

"When I was younger I accidentally misused the word infinitesimal. Roman, it is your turn."

"When I was younger I peed my pants at an elementary school chorus concert." Roman pointed to Dolos. "Your turn!"

"When I was younger I almost threw Roman off of a cliff. Virgil, it's your turn."

"When I was younger I tackled a guy and ended up sending him to the hospital. I don't think he survived. Thomas, your turn"

"When I was younger Remy locked me in the bathroom for three days." Thomas said. The game went on for a while until nobody could think of anything else they wanted to share. A few more games were played, and Virgil's secret came closer and closer to coming out. He almost just told them, but decided against it. After the games, the six of them just sat around and chilled. Virgil was scrolling through Tumblr with music playing in the background. He was going to have to use some of these memes. And yesn't, it wasn't those cringy Despacito 2 memes. Honestly, the E meme and the Despacito 2 memes were the main memes he didn't get. While thinking about memes, he downloaded Fortnite. It was pretty chill. After hours of 'Ugh'ing and yelling in victory from Virgil, it was time for bed. Everyone went upstairs to go to bed, except Virgil. He did go upstairs, but to write in his diary.

* * *

After he was completely sure everyone was asleep, Virgil snuck downstairs quietly and looked to see if anyone was there. His stomach was churning after eating human food, he needed to get it out quickly. The vampire transformed into a bat and flew out a window he had left cracked open for this specific purpose. Once outside, he turned back into his human form and walked to the main city. He entered the alleyways, looking for his next meal. He saw a trashcan and threw up the human food into it. Virgil spotted movement, it was a business guy who was going through the alleyways for a shortcut. The guy was muttering under his breath about being late, and it sounded vaugely familiar. Paying no mind to the voice, Virgil stalked his pretty and pounced, sinking his fangs into his neck. The guy cried out in pain before falling limp. The vampire sucked the blood from his neck, relishing in the sweet taste. Once satisfied, Virgil took out his contacts and started to hypnotize the guy.

"You won't remember tonight, when you wake up you will have no memory of this attack. You will go home and feel better. Remember to drink water to get your blood back." His purple eyes and charming hypnosis successfully hypnotized the guy, so Virgil went back home in the dead of night. He had an entry to finish up.

 


	4. They grow suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing, mentions of addiction, blood  
> Let me know if I missed anything!

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone was acting really weird today. We watched 'Disney' movies,and they were actually pretty good. My favorite was the Black Cauldron, and Princey was offended on 'How your favorite could be one with no songs!?' I personally don't care for the songs all that much. They glanced at me suspiciously after I said something that I did that was supposedly 'illegal' or some shit. I dunno._

_I'm not gonna hunt tonight. Don't wanna risk anything. Remy was acting stranger than usual. I had to make him stop._

_As usual,_

_Virgil_

* * *

Virgil woke up to Roman basically kicking open his door.

"Rise and shine My Chemically Imbalanced Romance!" Roman yelled, making Virgil jump and fall off the bed. Virgil realized he didn't have his contacts in, so he stayed on the floor as he groaned.

"What the fuck Princey? Can't a guy get some rest?" Virgil layed on the floor, sighing.

"Language small dark and edgy, today is the day of wholesome DISNEY!" The dramatic teenager said, waving his hands around. "Now, get some adequate clothes on and join us downstairs! You are NOT missing this," Roman started to leave the room. "You are about to experience the best movies ever!"

Virgil got up, got dressed, put in his contacts and trudged downstairs to be met with a very confused Thomas and Patton. Logan, Dolos and Roman were picking out movies.

"Remy you normally don't drink this much water?" Thomas said, looking over at Remy, who was drinking out of a blender. Patton heard Virgil come downstairs and looked over.

"Hey kiddo! We're just trying to figure out why Uncle Remy is drinking so much water!" Patton smiled, looking back over at their Uncle. Virgil came the rest of the way downstairs.

A thought occured to him.

 _'Did.. did I drink from Remy?'_ Virgil thought, looking suspiciously at Remy. He had two scarred puncture marks on his throat.

 _'Well.... Fuck.'_ He made his way over to the couch and sat down, eyeing the huge stack of DVDs beside the TV.

"What the f-" Virgil started but was cut off by Roman.

"Ah ah ah! No cursing! Patton doesn't like it when people curse."

"Fine. But what the frick are you doing with..." He started counting. "More than 146 movies?"

"That's DISSSSSNEY!" Dolos commented, stacking another on top. Logan nodded and put the last case on the pile.

"That's all of them. Now, I will go and asses the issue of Uncle Remy drinking out of a blender." Logan said walking off to the kitchen.

"Uncle Remy is doing what now?" The twins said, both peering into the kitchen. Virgil glanced over at the kitchen, where Remy was chugging water. Thomas was trying to pry the blender from his brother's arms, while Patton was recording. Logan was also trying to pry the blender from his hands. They managed to get it away from his mouth for a second or two.

"A kid in a shifty alleyway told me to drink water and now I cAN'T STOP!" Remy yelled, plunging his face into the blender once more. Virgil's blood (not really blood, more of a 'black sludge' per say) froze, and he looked away quickly. Roman looked at Virgil suspiciously before shrugging and going to gawk at his Disney collection. Dolos made a confused face before walking into the kitchen. Virgil figured going in and helping couldn't hurt, so he went in. Patton was still recording.

"This is so going into the family video vhs." Patton squealed, watching as Virgil came into frame. Roman burst in.

"SOMEONE SAY VHS?" Roman screamed, looking at the camera. Virgil, while Roman took up the entire camera space, took out one of his colored contacts. If he could unhypnotize Remy, he wouldn't drown himself. Roman moved away from the camera as Virgil finished taking out one contact.

 _"Well, shit. I'm stuck with one contact out and no fucking way to hide it."_ The vampire thought, a 'im so done' face present. Thomas was confused about Remy's words, but trying to get the blender away from him. Logan walked to the other side of Remy, momentarily blocking the camera's view. Virgil took that time to take out his other contact. He locked eyes with Remy, and he went into a hypnotic trance. Virgil, while everyone was confused, carefully and quietly walked upstairs. He closed the door to his room.

 _ **"You will stop drinking from a blender, and drink normal amounts of water. Also, don't go into alleyways for shortcuts."**_ Virgil said, adding charm to his voice. Apparently, it worked, because everyone was freaking the F U C K out.

"What the HECK?"

"He just stopped!"

"I need a moment."

"TOTALLY GOING ON THE FAM _ILY_ VHS!"

"Well, what wassss that?"

Virgil walked downstairs.

"What happened?" He asked, feining innocence. Remy looked at him, not in the eyes.

"I was drinking out of a BLENDER GURL!" Remy looked proud...? While everyone was confused, he put his contacts in again. If he was paying attention, he would've noticed something else. Roman, sensing the tension, clapped. Everyone looked at him, including Deceit.

"Why don't we watch some Disney?" He suggested, and everyone nodded. Boy oh boy was Virge in for a treat.

* * *

After about 5 two hour movies, it was time for bed. They had all agreed on another marathon tomorrow, because Roman was adamant about Virgil seeing them all. At the scene in the Lion King, when Scar threw Mufasa off that cliff, Virgil joked that he had done that before (he actually did), and everyone else, including Deceit, looked at him funny. As Virgil climbed up the stairs to his room, he wondered what tomorrow would entail. He had a journal entry to write.

 

 


	5. .

_Dear Diary,_

_Today wasn't that bad! I actually had a great time, watching movies with them. We watched another five, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Frozen, and The Princess and the Frog. While that was fun and all, I'm a bit hungry. I might wait until they all are asleep and go hunt! Yeah, I'll do that. I'll tell you about it when I get back._

 

 

* * *

Virgil had, surprisingly, woken up before the inevitable Roman banging on his door. Well.. almost. He had woken up two seconds before. Roman was estatic about watching more Disney. But, he didn't wake Virgil up alone.

"Dude, come chill with us downstairs and watch movies. Roman is going to legit faint if you don't get down there soon." Dolos said, gesturing to the on-a-sugar-rush looking Roman. Virgil groaned.

"I'll be there in a minute! Just lemme get dressed first." Virgil called out from the sanctity of his bed. Dolos and Roman closed the door and headed downstairs. Virgil got dressed, did his makeup, put in his contacts, and finally made his way downstairs. Remy was drinking water, but not so much as yesterday. Logan gave him a once-over, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Virgil shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. Patton smiled and walked into the living room with Roman, Dolos and Thomas- dad? He wasn't sure what to call him yet. So.. Dude it is. Logan turned away from Virgil and walked into the living room, too. Remy waved at Virgil, and gestured for him to go into the living room.

"Ladies first," Remy said as Virgil went through the door-way.

"Ha ha. Very funny." The vampire said sarcastically. Well, joking aside, it was time for the very serious event of...

"DISNEY MARATHON AND PILLOW FORTS!" Patton, Roman and Dolos yelled, grabbing a bunch of blankets from who knows where. Logan, Remy and Thomas each gave eachother a look, then shrugged. They went to help with the fort. Virgil spotted a yellow and black blob in his peripheral vision. As it got closer, it was revealed that is was in fact Deceit slithering towards him. He crawled up the vampire's leg, and rested on his shoulder. The garter snake hissed, so Virgil hissed back. Deceit smiled and curled up on his shoulder. Virgil looked back to the others and saw that the fort was complete.

"Gurl, get yo sorry butt in here! We don't have all day!" Remy yelled, beckoning him over. Virgil walked over and plopped himself in the fort, Deceit going back to Dolos. 

 _Is this what family feels like?_ Virgil wondered as Roman put in the first DVD.

 

_Yeah. Yeah it is._

* * *

After the movie marathon, Virgil along with the others, and(except Roman who fell asleep) went upstairs. He went into his room and wrote in his  ~~diary~~ _journal._ It wasn't long after that when bedroom lights were turned off. Virgil was hungry, that was certain. The vampire got a little case from the dresser. It was a contact holder thingy. He slipped it in his pocket for later. Virgil crept downstairs, to see Roman sleeping on the couch, breathing deeply. Good, he was in a deep sleep. Virgil opened the door with a tiny creak. He cringed, but kept going. He shut the door and walked into the chilly air. Virgil walked the streets of the city until he found a wealthy looking business guy (He made sure it wasn't Remy this time), and threw a trash can lid into an alleyway. The guy heard it and went over to investigate. That's when Virgil pounced. He sunk his fangs into the guy's neck, relishing the taste of his sweet blood. Virge did feel bad doing this, don't get me wrong, but he does have a sweet-blood fang. He licked the guys neck, healing the wound. He took out the little case and put his contacts in it. He hypnotized the guy.

 ** _"You will not remember this attack. You will not remember me at all. Any time you see me in public, you will just think 'Oh, what a poorly dressed teenager.' Go home and drink a bit of water. Not too much."_** Virgil spoke charmingly. The guy stood up, in a daze, and walked away. Virgil put his contacts in, satisfied. He turned around to be met with a shell-shocked Roman.

"W-what the f-fuck!" Roman yelled, backing away a bit. "W-what are you?" Virgil's eyes widened in realization. Roman hadn't been asleep. Roman  _had seen him attack a guy._

"Roman- fuck. I promise that I will not hurt you. I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Virgil sighed, grabbing Romans arm. "Let's go home. I'll.. I'll tell everyone in the... in the morning." He realized one of his biggest secrets was about to come out. To say he was scared would be the understatement of the century. He opened the door to the house and Roman ran to his and Dolos' room. Virgil shakily walked upstairs, not bothering to finish his entry. He slept awfully that night. One thought was plaguing him.

 

_He knows._


	6. Holy fucking shit I almost fainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, Blood, Weed, Hyperventilating

_Dear Diary (flower drawing),_

_IM FUCKED. SO FUCKING FUCKED. THEY KNOW. I TOLD THEM AND THEY KNOW ***unintelligible handwriting*** IM SCREAMING WHAT IF THEY PUT WEED AROUND THE HOUSE? STAB ME WITH A STAKE? BURN ME ALIVE?I DONT EVEN KNOW IF THE SUN HURTS ME!? HELP._

_Love (heart),_

_A Virgil that is fucking screwed in the ass_

* * *

Virgil didn't have to be woken up, as he hadn't fallen asleep. It was around 8AM that the first light came on, and Virgil quietly got ready, then peeked out his door. He saw Thomas come out of his room in his pyjamas, yawning. Today was the day that Virgil would actually die. Roman and Dolos' door illuminated with a soft yellow light, alerting the vampire to one of the twin's' awakening. The door opened up, revealing a tired Dolos and a shakey Roman. Virgil winced as guilt crept into his stomach, noticing how jumpy Roman was. He waited until Roman, Dolos and Thomas went downstairs to come out. He closed his door behind him, slowly and quietly making his way downstairs. Roman spotted him and yelped, running behind the couch. The vampire rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, averting his contacted eyes from Princey. He sat on the couch, on the other side from Roman, and watched as the others went about their business. It was around noon when Remy came down.

"LOL, Sup Gurls. Good ol Uncle Rem has arrived. Bask in my glory." The leather clad man winked, grabbing a water bottle and opening it. Virgil nodded and continued staring at the floor guiltily. Patton placed down his energy bar and clapped, gaining (almost) everyone's attention.

"Okay, I've noticed something off. Roman seems scared, and Virgil looks completely out of it." Patton said, gesturing to Virgil, who was staring at the floor and mumbling incoherently. Logan walked up beside Patton.

"I, too, have noticed this. I did not know how to bring it up, but it seems Patton has for me." Logan stated, adjusting his tie. Dolos walked over to Princey and crouched down next to him, behind the couch.

"Mind telling us what's wrong?" Dolos asked, concerned. Deceit came out of his hat and slithered past Roman, onto the couch. The snake went onto Virgil's lap and hissed softly at him. Virgil's mumbling only got a bit louder. Deceit hissed again, and the mumbling stopped. Aside from Dolos and Roman, everybody looked at the two on the couch. A small hiss came from Virgil before the mumbling began again. Deceit climbed onto Virgil's head as the others' attention went to Roman. The snake bopped Virgil with his tail, snapping Virgil out of whatever trance he was in.

"Wha- what's going on?" Virgil asked, looking at Deceit.

"We were hoping you could tell us kiddo." Patton responded, walking over to the vampire and sitting down. Dolos stood up.

"Okay, I think Virgil is the cause of Roman's behavior." Dolos stated bluntly, pointing an accusing index finger at their newest brother. Patton looked at Virgil.

"Kiddo, is it true?" He asked. Virgil nodded.

"I-im sorry that I scared him! I didn't mean to and I can leave if you want and go away. I'll never ever talk to you again or I can stay in my room for eternity, you don't have to feed me-" Virgil started hyperventilating. Logan crouched in front of him.

"Virgil, you need to breathe. Follow my breathing. In for four seconds, hold for seven seconds, out for eight seconds." Logan repeated the breathing technique, and Virgil eventually calmed down.

"Hey, Romano, wanna share what made you so scared?" Remy asked, sitting down and beckoning Roman over. Roman scootched over to the couch, eyeing Virgil warily.

"O-okay. So, uh, I was daydreaming on the couch last night and I heard somebody come downstairs. N-no big deal. But then they left the house, so I went out and followed them. It was Virgil that had left, and I followed him to an alleyway in the city and he then attacked someone and put the person in a trance." Roman explained. Virgil looked at the floor and nodded.

"Virge, why would you do that?" Thomas asked curiously. It took all of Virgil's strength and will power to look up at Thomas and smile, revealing his sharp-ass fangs.

"Woah, okay then. Uh, nice set of chompers, bud." Thomas spoke, getting nervous.

"I-im not exactly your average Joe. Not even your average human. Heck, I'm not even human." Virgil said, looking down at the floor with a sigh. Everyone went quiet. "I-i can go? You can kick me out it's happened befo-" He started, but was interrupted by a hug. Patton hugged Virgil really tightly.

"Kiddo we would never kick you out because of some sharp chompers and some not human genes! But, what are you?" Patton asked, letting go. Virgil mumbled something, looking away.

"I'm sorry, what?" Remy asked.

"Imavampire." Virgil breathed. He waited for the inevitable anger and fear. It didn't come. He looked back at all of them.

"Fish are friends, not food." Thomas replied. Roman giggled at that.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Virgil looked at Roman. Roman smirked.

"I never look back, darling. It distracts from the now." Roman said. Well, I guess his apology was accepted.

"So, what kinds of things can you do?" Logan asked. Virgil proceeded to tell them all about drinking blood, weakness to marijuana, not sure about the sun harming him, hypotism, etc. Afterwords, they all kinda adjusted to their newfound supernatural. Just before bedtime, Dolos asked it.

"Wait, how old  _are_ you?"

"132."

 

 


	7. They're (surprisingly) safer??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, Blood

_Dear Diary,_

_Yo. Uh, today was actually pretty good. Something hilarious happened on the stairs tho. Thomas told us that school would be starting soon, so tomorrow we'll go Back-to-school shopping. Eugh. I've been to high school 4 times already! I don't need to go again! But the good thing is I'll be put in Roman and Dolos' grade. Posing as 14 couldn't hurt._

_Bye,_

_Virgil_

* * *

Virgil woke up with the sun streaming past his curtains and onto his face. He also woke up to his face being burned. By the sun. Ouch.

"Fuck!" Virgil yelled, flopping off the bed and rubbing his face. Dolos popped his head in.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. Virgil scowled and looked up.

"Apparently the sun burns my skin." The vampire scoffed, glaring at the window.

"Do you need anything? Aloe Vera?"

"I'm good." He responded. Dolos nodded and left. Virgil stood up and looked in the mirror. His face didn't looked burned. He nodded before putting on some eyeshadow lazily and walking out the door. None other than Roman stood there grinning.

"Good morning, O' Pale One! Do you know what day it is?" Roman looked visibly excited.

"Uh. Can't say I do." Virgil shrugged. Was it somebody's birthday? A holiday? The full moon? School-?

"ITS EXACTLY THREE WEEKS UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS!" Thomas shouted up the stairs. Roman grinned wider. 

"I've been to school four times already I don't need to go ag-" Virgil started.

"Ah ah ah! You're going to go to school with US! It's gonna be so much fun! You'll be put in Dolos and my class because you kinda look fourteen."

"AND BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING TOMORROW!" Thomas shouted up again. Roman nodded, going to walk downstairs. He slipped and started falling down the stairs.

Right where Dolos' skateboard rested. He wouldn't be able to catch himself and he'd slip on it and fall and break his head and-

No. No room for thinking like that. Virgil's world ran in slow motion as he ran to the edge of the stairs and jumped after Roman. As he did, he knew just how stupid he was for doing this. Oh gosh he didn't even know WHAT he was stupid for doing. On a whim, he grabbed Princey in his arms and turned around so his back was to the skateboard. Roman stiffened in his grasp as he realized what was happening. Virgil landed with a grunt on the skateboard, Roman letting out a gasp of surprise. The board rolled slowly to the couch, where Logan, Patton and Dolos sat staring in shock.

"Oh my gosh that just happened." Patton said airily. Logan's phone made a Windows error sound as he got a text. Dolos just sat there, speechless. Virgil was fucking shaking as he let go of Roman, the weight what just happened hitting him like a freight train. Princey stood up slowly, helping the shocked vampire to his feet.

"Okay then. I didn't know I could do that." Virgil chuckled softly. Roman threw himself into Virge's arms once again, and he barely struggled in holding the grandiose human.

"My savior! My true love! Kiss me now, dear brother of mine!" Roman swooned dramatically, making Patton giggle.

"Eh. No." Virgil let Roman go. But Roman dragged Virgil down with him. "PRINCEY WHAT THE FUCK" He screeched, landing on top of Roman. Dolos laughed as Logan got a call. The ringtone was the Windows XP startup noise but earrape edition. It startled Virgil so he jumped up, taking Roman with him.

"VIRGIL!" He screeched, clinging to Virgil like a koala. Virgil heard Thomas giggling from the kitchen and knew Thomas had recorded the whole thing, including the 'Epic Stair Slip' as Princey would call it.

"Okay, you can let go now, Bella Swoon." Virgil laughed, and Roman let go.

After that, they laughed about the whole thing and played board games, Virgil and Patton schooling Roman in Monopoly as Dolos watched on, handing Logan $30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded sooner! I hit a wall with writing, and I've been coming up with ideas for new fics and I don't know why!! But I have good news, too! There is an official release date for the second book of the Magic and Monsters series: April 9th, exactly ONE YEAR since I posted the first chapter of OM&M!
> 
> ONE YEAR! That's insane! Thank you so much for being here when I needed it and for being so nice. But here's the plan for Around Them:
> 
> This is going to be the only "Book" in the series. Wait, save your hate for now! I will be posting one shots of this universe every now and again once it's finished.
> 
> Also, I have a few ideas for future fics, and I'm ready to write them right now. But, that would mean putting one of these fics on hiatus. If that were to happen, most likely Superheros and Schoolwork would be it. It's one of my more popular fics, sure, but I'm kinda struggling to come up with ideas for it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Stay safe, sly, silly, smart, and super,  
> Cat


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry. This is so hard for me to type out. I just.. I'm so sorry. My interest in the Sanders Sides franchise is slowly dwindling down to nothing it once was. I really want to make you guys happy with what I write, but I can't write something i dont want to. You guys have helped me so much in the past year of being apart of this amazing community. You are all so nice and accepting, and i feel horrible. There is no doubt in my mind that I will be guilty for years to come. I will continue to write on this account, though. I still love my boys but I have far more interest in something else I want to pursue as a writer. I'm not out of the fandom, I will never be, and I will still feature the gay King and his sides in many more fics, but..

I'm discontinuing all of these fanfics, and the second OM&M will not come out, ever.

I feel so bad, I'm starting to cry right now.. I just can't. But I have one more thing to say.

I've figured out my sexuality. I'm biromantic and asexual. (I still might have biological kids, tho. Mini cats running around makes me happy) My parents are very queerphobic and I'm not sure I'll ever tell them. But I trust you. So much. And that's why this hurts. I want to be here for you forever, and right now I'm basically spilling everything. I have symptoms of anxiety and depression, but I don't want to fret over this. I'm scared of the future. Scared that I'll never be anything. Scared that my parents will take one look at my browsing history and disown me. I'm so fucking scared. But I have you guys. You make me so much better. I have contemplated suicide before, but I assure you I won't kill myself. I swear on the Bible. It makes it all the more weird that I'm sitting here, telling complete strangers my insecurities when I can't even tell my own damn friends that I feel like this. Don't forget about me. Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you. Sleep has escaped me in the weeks I've wanted to tell you. There's nothing I want more than to be okay. Okay with my sexuality, my mental health, and my lack of trust.

Everyone at school calls me insane because I'm so cheerful all the time. I'm exactly like Patton. I hide my feelings and make jokes and be funny but it's not real. I have two amazing friends that actually make me want to be around. My church has also helped me feel like I'm actually a human being. And I am. You are, too. This message will be on every fic here.

Stay alive, frens ||-//.


End file.
